


The things we do for family

by vanjie_love



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brock and Jose are best friends. When Brock tries to end it because of his families prejudices, Jose comes up with another plan.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 70
Kudos: 35





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> A fake dating AU that hasn't been done before. Maybe I have an obsession.

Jose knew from a very young age that he was different from other boys. While they played backyard football, he sat inside watching  _ The Little Mermaid  _ with his sister Vanessa. While they talked about how hot Britney Spears was, he was fawning over Justin Timberlake. Jose was gay. It wasn’t a secret.

Jose and Vanessa were juniors in high school when Jose developed a crush on the cutie down the street.  _ Brock.  _ He was fairly new, had only lived here for a year. He had moved here from Canada, and him and Jose had hit it off over the summer. Jose really did want to be his friend, Brock didn’t seem like he had many friends. He didn’t expect to catch feelings though. It was hard because he wasn’t  _ quite  _ sure that Brock was gay. He had a hunch, but that was it. 

Jose was Brock’s only friend, and Brock was okay with that. He liked Jose. There was something really special about him. When he was sad, Jose knew how to cheer him up. When the popular kids were being hateful, Jose stood up to them. He was a very good friend to Brock. Brock had different feelings for Jose, though. He liked him in a way that boys shouldn’t like other boys. Brock had wondered for years if he was gay, then he met Jose and the gay slapped him in the face.

They had not had that talk though, not yet. Many times Brock wanted to come out and tell Jose how he felt, but his parent’s words as well as his pastor’s were in his ears.

_ It’s a sin. _

_ Man shalt not lie with man. _

_ You will go to Hell, Brock. _

He tried to be a normal teenager. He tried to find girls attractive, but they didn’t make him feel the way that Jose did. He would have been more okay with it if it weren’t for the fact that his parents didn’t like Jose, and had told him on multiple occasions that he shouldn’t be friends with him. So, after their latest fight, he finally decided to listen to them, thinking it would be easier.

Brock and Jose sat at the park. School started in just under a week and neither of them were ready. They sat in a comfortable silence. Comfortable, that is, until Brock spoke up.

“Jose,” he started, “I can’t be friends with you anymore.”

Jose felt like someone had slapped him in the face. It took him a moment to process the words. This was a joke. Brock was obviously joking, so Jose laughed. Brock gave him a weird look, signalling that he was, in fact, not joking. 

“Brock, you ain’t serious?”

“I am. I can’t be friends with you anymore, it’s not- it’s not okay.”

Jose looks down at his hands in his lap, “did I do somethin’?”

“No, it’s me. I just- I can’t talk about it.”

“Brock, you can tell me. You can tell me anythin’.”

“Look, I know you’re gay, and that’s fine, but I think I might be too. I think I might be gay, Jose, and I think I like you-  _ like that,  _ and that’s just not okay.” Brock’s brain was going a mile a minute. 

Jose could kick himself. Brock liked him back and he’s wasted this whole time because he was afraid.

“Brock, I- I dunno what to say, but I like you too. I have for a while and I was afraid of tellin’ ya.”

“All the more reason for us to not be friends.” Brock said quietly. 

“Brock, why are you-”

“I don’t exactly  _ want  _ this, Jose. My parents don’t want us to be friends either, Jose, they know- well they know that you’re gay and they don’t want that influence in my life. They want me to date a girl..”

“Brock, I don’t understand. I thought we was friends, why are you doin’ this?”

“I’m sorry,” Brock said softly, genuinely, “I have to go Jose, I’ll see you around.”

With that, he was gone, leaving Jose to himself.

  
  


Jose made his way home about an hour later.

“You good, J?” his sister asked as he walked in the door. 

“Nah.” was all he said as he walked to his room. 

Knowing that he needed to talk, Vanessa followed closely behind. He tried to shut the door and she just kept walking behind him, not giving him a chance. The two were twins and they had that stereotypical “twin” thing that everyone talked about. Vanessa knew that Jose needed her.

“What’s goin’ on, bro?” Vanessa said, sitting on top of Jose’s desk as he threw himself down on his bed.

“I’m gay.”

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “we been knew.”

“I’m gay, and so is Brock, and he likes me, and I like him.”

“That’s great! So what’s the issue?”

“He don’t wanna be my friend anymore. He say his parents don’t want him around me no more.”

Vanessa’s heart sank for her brother. She knew how he had struggled in his friendship with Brock.

“Ness, can I just be alone please?”

Vanessa nodded and hopped down from the desk. She went to her own room to figure out what to do. Nothing came to her. She didn’t know how to help her brother, and that was the hardest thing. 

Until it was around two am and the idea popped into her head. She jumped down from her bed and went to Jose’s room.

“J, wake up.” she not-so-quietly whispered, “J, I have an idea!”

Jose’s eyes fluttered open, “what the hell, V? This couldn’t wait until morning?”

Vanessa smiled and shook her head, “I know how to get Brock back into your life!”

Excitement vibrated off of Vanessa, and Jose was curious. 

“I’ll date Brock. Not like  _ date  _ date, but fake date. That way he can spend time here and his parents won’t know!”

Jose thought about it for a minute. That might actually work, at least until Brock is able to come up with a better situation.

“How do we get him to agree to it?”

The twins smiled at each other and got to work on a plan.

They decided it was just best to corner Brock after PE one day. It was his last class, and lucky enough, both Vanessa and Jose were in it too. 

“Brock!” Jose called across the gym as they headed towards the locker room. 

Brock hesitated, but then turned around to face Jose.

“Yes?” Brock tried to sound cold, stand-offish. It didn’t work. 

“V and I have a proposition for ya.” 

Vanessa nodded in agreement. 

“You fake date Vanessa, that way your parents will be happy, and we can hang out and still be friends!” 

Brock thought for a minute. It wasn't a bad idea. His parents had been on him to get a girlfriend but Brock thinks that they just wanted to make sure he wasn't gay. 

“I think I need some time,” Brock finally decides, “but it’s not a no.”

He turns to walk towards the locker room. 

“Brock,” Jose started after him, “Brock, please, we supposed to be best friends.”

“It’s not something I can say yes to right away, Jose. I need to think about it.”

Jose nodded and Brock left. 

That night, Jose’s proposition weighed heavy on Brock’s heart. He wanted to say yes, but it could get very messy. Was it worth it? His friendship with Jose, was it worth lying to his mom and dad?

He thought about the county fair last year, it was really the first time they had hung out. Jose got them a giant sno-cone to share and Brock almost puked on the tilt-a-whirl!

He thought about going skating with Jose and Vanessa in the fall, almost falling and busting his ass. He wasn’t very graceful. Vanessa laughed, not maliciously, and Jose helped him up with soft eyes.

He thought about the Spring Fling dance where Jose requested all of Brock’s favorite songs even though he thought they were lame. 

Lastly, he thought about this past summer. They hadn’t done much. They laid in the field behind Jose’s house. Brock could still see the sunlight bouncing off of Jose’s perfect, golden skin as though it was happening right in front of him.

That was the day he realized he had feelings for Jose, and that’s what made him realize that, yes, he wanted to accept this arrangement.

The next day, Brock walked into study hall and over to the table where Jose sat with Vanessa. 

“I thought about it.” he said, and Jose raised his eyebrows, “I’ll do it.”

Jose smiled and he and Vanessa high fived only to be shushed by the teacher. Brock sat down at the table and Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows.

"Alright, hot stuff, you gonna take me on a date Friday then?" she grinned.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa met up with her best friends, A’keria and Silky, to chat before heading to their first class. 
> 
> “Ya’ll, I done fucked up.” Vanessa shook her head. 
> 
> “What did you do now, Vanj?” A’keria already sounded fully sick of her, if Vanessa wasn’t so tense, she’d laugh.
> 
> “I’m fake dating my brother’s best friend/crush.”
> 
> Vanessa said it quickly, and her friends looked at each other, eyebrows raised. 
> 
> “You what?” Silky asked.
> 
> “You heard me, Silk.” 
> 
> “Fake dating? Really?”
> 
> Vanessa nodded, “his parents are homophobes or some shit, and didn’t want him to hang with Jo anymore so this was our solution.”
> 
> “Uh..huh. Well. I hope this don’t bite you in the ass, Vanjie.” A’keria said.
> 
> Vanessa could tell they didn’t exactly approve, but they were her friends she knew she could count on them.

Part of Brock instantly regretted the decision to fake-date Vanessa. Was it fair of him to lie to his parents? One one hand, yes, because if they couldn’t accept him for who he was, then it’s their own problem. On the other hand, they were his parents, and getting their hopes up that he was going to be with a woman, well that was just mean. But, he liked Jose a lot, and if this meant he could still hang out with him, then he would do it.

Vanessa thought it was comical that her twin brother was gay for one reason: she was too. The joke in her little family was that their twin gene doubled as the gay gene. Like her brother, she too knew from a young age that she wasn’t like other girls. Their mother was incredible about it. She loved her kids no matter what, but she was very confused when Vanessa and Jose returned from school one day talking about how Vanessa had a date with Brock on Friday. Her kids saw the puzzled look on her face and immediately jumped into explaining.

“Mama, Brock wouldn’t be Jose’s friend because they both gay and his parents are homophobes or some shit and so I said I’d fake-date Brock.”

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her daughter, “you understand that this is probably very stupid, right mija?”

“Mama!” Vanessa groaned, “it ain’t that deep! It’s all a show. Actin’, you know? Hey I’m an actor!” Vanessa beamed.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing that it was worthless to try to argue with her headstrong daughter. 

“Fine, but when this ends poorly,  _ no vengas llorando a mi!” _

Vanessa shook her head, Jose stayed quiet. His sister was the brains of this operation. It was entirely her idea, he was merely a pawn in the game.

Brock wasn’t sure how he was going to tell his parents about his situation with Vanessa. He spent most of the day trying to get his words right. Brock loved his family, he did. He just didn’t agree with everything they believed. 

His mom died when he was ten, leaving him and his father to fend for themselves. She was the understanding one, she didn’t care if Brock was more sensitive or emotional than other boys. She wasn’t like his dad, who forced the belief that homosexuality was a sin onto Brock. When she died, Brock was devastated. About five years later, Brock’s dad met and married a woman named Theresa, and he moved Brock across the state to be with her and her daughter. Brock liked them, and over time, Brock started to call Theresa mom. She was very good to him, she had always wanted a son. But Theresa was just as closed minded as Brock’s dad, so Brock didn’t feel comfortable discussing his sexuality with her.

Brock met Jose when they moved, and they got really close. Now, here he is, about to tell his parents that he was dating his best friend’s sister. 

“Brock, time for dinner!” his mother yelled up to him as he sat in his bedroom. 

“Coming.” He took his time descending the stairs, he  _ had  _ to tell them now. 

He knew his step-sister was at dance class so he was going to have his parent’s full attention. He sat down in the middle of the table, his parents on each end, and reached for his plate. Tonight’s dinner was chicken parm, one of Brock’s favorites.    
“So,” Brock starts halfway through the meal, “I wanted you guys to know that I- I have a date. On Friday.”

Theresa’s face lit up, “oh, honey, that’s great!”

“Really, son? That’s wonderful,” his father said, “who’s the lucky girl?”

Brock resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father’s stereotypical assumption, even if he was right.

“It’s actually Vanessa, Jose’s sister.”

His parent’s faces were mixed reactions of happy and confused emotions. 

“A-alright, well, we would love to meet her. Why don’t you invite her over for dinner on Thursday before the date?”

“Mom, you really don’t have to do that. It’s just one date.”

“Nonsense, Brock, we want to properly meet her and get to know her,” his dad insists, “we’ll make sure we tell your sister to come home, how’s 6pm sound?”

Brock’s jaw tenses, he’s not going to get out of this, so he just nods.  _ Shit.  _ If they wanted to really sell this, Vanessa had to show up.

Brock got to school early the next morning, parked in his normal spot and waited. Jose and Vanessa usually parked next to him so he would know when they got there.He was anxious. He was still kind of on the fence about the whole fake dating thing. When he saw the unmistakable red car pull in next to him, he hopped out of his car quickly, grabbed his bag, and waited for them to get out. 

“Hey Brock.” Vanessa gave a smirk that melted into a frown with her nose turned up, “I ain’t gotta kiss you hello or nothin’ do I?” 

“Wish you wouldn’t.” Brock deadpanned, causing Jose to snort laugh.

“What about me, hot stuff? Can I give ya a kiss?” Jose winked, causing Brock to blush and shake his head.

“Listen, Vanessa, I have an issue.”

“You ain’t gonna back out are you?” Jose jumped in.

“Well, no, at least I hope not, but Vanessa, my parents want you to come to dinner on Thursday. They want to meet you.”

“What? Why the fuck-”

“Because we are ‘dating’!” Brock said in a  _ duh  _ type of way, causing a blush to creep across Vanessa’s cheeks. 

“Right.” she muttered, “I don’t know, Brock, meet the parents? That’s a real serious thing.”

“Vanessa, please.” Jose urged, while Brock said, “they’re a bit old fashioned.”

Vanessa sighed, “fine. But it better be some damn good food!”

Jose gave his sister a pat on the back as a thank you, and grabbed Brock’s arm to head towards the school for their first class. 

“Thursday at 6!” Brock calls over his shoulder.

Vanessa met up with her best friends, A’keria and Silky, to chat before heading to their first class. 

“Ya’ll, I done fucked up.” Vanessa shook her head. 

“What did you do now, Vanj?” A’keria already sounded fully sick of her, if Vanessa wasn’t so tense, she’d laugh.

“I’m fake dating my brother’s best friend/crush.”

Vanessa said it quickly, and her friends looked at each other, eyebrows raised. 

“You what?” Silky asked.

“You heard me, Silk.” 

“Fake dating? Really?”

Vanessa nodded, “his parents are homophobes or some shit, and didn’t want him to hang with Jo anymore so this was our solution.”

“Uh..huh. Well. I hope this don’t bite you in the ass, Vanjie.” A’keria said.

Vanessa could tell they didn’t exactly approve, but they were her friends she knew she could count on them.

  
  


“Jose, which dress says good influence girlfriend? Black or red?”

“Neither, they both whore dresses.”

Vanessa threw a pillow at her brother’s head, “shut up and help me!”

Jose rolled his eyes and got up to look in the closet. 

“Here.” he said, pulling out a soft purple knee length dress. 

It was one of Vanessa’s least favorites, but she could suffer through it for a few hours. 

The drive to Brock’s was an unfamiliar one. Neither Jose nor Vanessa had been there before, as Brock always picked them up when they had plans. 

The house was cute, like a suburban cookie cutter. Brock’s mom answered the door and smiled at Vanessa, almost like she was surprised. 

“Hello, you must be Vanessa!” she said, excited.

“Yeah, that’s me, hello!” Vanessa plastered her best smile on her face. 

“Brock, Vanessa is here!”

Brock bounced down the stairs, giving Vanessa a side hug and muttering a soft hello.

“You’ve met my mom,” Brock said, leading Vanessa into the living room, “this is my dad.” 

Vanessa gave a small wave which was returned by Brock’s dad. 

“So, Vanessa, have a seat.” Brock’s mom gestured to the open loveseat. 

Vanessa sat and Brock sat next to her, and the next few minutes were filled with small talk. They asked about her family and if she’s lived here her whole life. Vanessa thinks that they were trying to ask if she was in the states illegally, but she told them the truth. She lived in Puerto Rico until she was three, and now she’s here.

“So what do your parents do?” Theresa asked.

“It’s just my mama actually, and she is a hairdresser.”

“Oh, are your parents divorced?”

“Nah, they was never married.”

Brock’s mom had a forced smile on her face, Vanessa couldn’t help but feel like she was blowing it. 

Theresa disappeared into the kitchen and then returned to announce that dinner was ready. They all stood and Brock gave Vanessa a reassuring pat on the back while his mom yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready to who Vanessa assumed was Brock’s step sister. He didn’t talk about her much, but Vanessa knew that he didn’t dislike her. When Vanessa saw who was coming down the stairs, her stomach dropped and her throat went dry. She knew that girl. She’s known that girl since she was in eighth grade. The beautiful blonde that was a grade ahead, and Vanessa has always had a slight crush on her.

_ Brooke Lynn Hytes _ .

“And that would be my step-sister.” 

Vanessa nodded, unable to take her eyes off of Brooke, who looked so beautiful in her simple outfit of legging and a tee-shirt. She didn’t know that was Brock’s sister. 

_ Shit.  _

This was most  _ definitely  _ going to bite her in the ass. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well well well,” Brooke says as soon as the door to the kitchen shut behind them, “you’re dating my brother, huh?”
> 
> “S-seems that way, yeah?”
> 
> Vanessa hadn’t noticed that Brooke had backed her right up into the corner of the kitchen, right against the counter. Brooke boxed the smaller girl in, hands on either side. She had a wicked gleam in her eye, a knowing look flashed across her face. 
> 
> “Hm, such a shame,” Brooke whispered, she was close enough that the warmth of her breath was welcomed on Vanessa’s cheek, and she twirled one of Vanessa’s loose curls around her index finger, “I always thought that if you dated someone in this family, it was going to be me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this story belongs to GoldenBHytes, I'm just ghostwriting.  
> No but seriously, thank you baby for allllll your help with this! Everyone go read her stuff, it's amazing. 
> 
> Also, sorry about the almost 2k word chapter......... no I'm not.  
> Enjoy (:

“Brooke Lynn Hytes is  _ your sister?!” _ Vanessa whispered through her teeth. 

“ _ Step  _ sister.” Brock said, hand on Vanessa’s lower back, urging her to walk forward towards the dinner table.

“How did we not know?”

Brock shrugged, “it was never important.”

“Vanessa, Brock normally sits here, why don’t you sit on his other side?” Brock’s mother called. 

Vanessa sat down next to Brock and to her not-so much luck, Brooke sat across from her.  _ Fuck. _

Vanessa froze as she felt a foot run up and down the side of her leg. Her face turned red as she took a huge drink of water, ignoring the confused looks on Brock’s parent’s faces.

Brooke grabbed her fork and started to eat, a knowing smile painted on her lips.

~*~

"Vanessa, would you be a doll and help me in the kitchen with dessert?” Brooke asked, voice feigning sweetness as she continues to rub her foot on Vanessa’s leg under the table.

“Uh, I- um, yeah, Brooke Lynn, sure.”

Brock’s parents were oblivious to Vanessa’s clear lack of brain function, which Vanessa was glad about. She got up and glanced at Brock. He gave her a concerned look, but she shook her head and followed Brooke.

“Well well well,” Brooke says as soon as the door to the kitchen shut behind them, “you’re dating my brother, huh?”

“S-seems that way, yeah?”

Vanessa hadn’t noticed that Brooke had backed her right up into the corner of the kitchen, right against the counter. Brooke boxed the smaller girl in, hands on either side. She had a wicked gleam in her eye, a knowing look flashed across her face. 

“Hm, such a shame,” Brooke whispered, she was close enough that the warmth of her breath was welcomed on Vanessa’s cheek, and she twirled one of Vanessa’s loose curls around her index finger, “I always thought that if you dated someone in this family, it was going to be me.” 

Brooke punctuated her statement by running her nose across Vanessa’s cheekbone.

Vanessa’s eyes snapped shut as she tried to regulate her breathing, her knees were about to give out.  _ Is Brooke Lynn going to kiss her?  _ Vanessa leaned forward a little only to notice that the warmth of Brooke’s body was no longer there. She opened her eyes in time to see Brooke about to open the door to the dining room, shooting Vanessa a sneaky smile with a wink before doing so.

_ Fuck.  _

~*~

“JOSE!” Vanessa yelled the minute she walked into the house. 

She was fucked, royally fucked. 

“Jose! Where you at!?” Vanessa was freaking out. 

“I’m in here,” he poked his head out of his bedroom door, Vanessa could hear a voice and she peered in to find Brock on Facetime with her brother.

“Brock, I need my brother for a minute, he will call you back. C’mon, vamanos!” Vanessa rushed. 

Brock said a quick goodbye before Vanessa was hanging up the call for Jose.

“Ness, what’s your damage?”

“Do you know who Brock’s step sister is?” 

“No?”

“ _ Brooke Lynn Fucking Hytes!”  _

“Oh, shit,” Jose had heard that name enough to know the significance. 

He knew about Vanessa’s giant crush on the older girl, knew about their little flirting matches they’d have sometimes. 

“Yeah,  _ oh shit  _ is right, J, and she was flirtin’ with me real bad! Right there in front of God and everyone!” 

Vanessa recounted what happened at dinner, the leg touching under the table and the cornering in the kitchen. By the time she was finished, Jose’s eyes were as big as dinner plates. 

“She was definitely comin’ onto me right? I ain’t imaginin’ things?”

“No,” Jose says, “definitely not imagin’ things, sis. Wow, I mean, we always thought she liked you but now I guess it’s true.”

“I guess so.”

~*~

Brock was in his room waiting for Jose to call him back when there was a soft knock on his door. He popped up and opened the door to find Brooke on the other side.

“Can we talk?” She asked.

“Sure, B, is everything okay?”

Brooke shrugged and entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Vanessa Mateo, huh?”

“Yup.” 

“Hm, I never thought you’d be her type.”

Brock played dumb, “why’s that?”

“Because I’m her type.” Brooke shrugged, “and I  _ know  _ that she’s not your type.”

“W-what do you mean? Of course she is.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. But it’s okay, because I understand.” Brooke’s voice softened.

“You do?”

Brooke nods, “I know that you’re-”

“Don’t say it, they might hear you.”   
“Is that why you’re afraid to admit it? Because of them? Because that’s silly, Brock.”

“They told me not to hang out with Jose anymore and to get a girlfriend.” Brock’s voice was sad, “this was the only way it would work, B. I didn’t want to be without him.”

“So you like Jose?”

Brock nods. 

“You have my support, Brock.” Brooke smiled softly.

They sat in silence for a moment until Brooke spoke again.

“I like Vanessa.” she thought out loud, “I have for a while, I think she knows. I’m not sure. I think she likes me too.” she said crestfallen.

An idea popped into Brock’s head, “we’re going on our ‘date’ tomorrow,” he starts, using air quotes around the word  _ date _ , “it’s literally just me, V, and Jose going to the mall, do you want to come with?

Brooke raised her face and looked at her brother, her smile bright with gratitude.

“Really?” she asks, hopeful.

Brock nods. A grin spreads on Brooke’s face. Brock’s phone starts to ring and Brooke sees that it’s Jose, so she decides to leave them be and slips out the door. Excitement bloomed in her chest at what was to come. She hoped she wouldn’t fuck it up somehow.

~*~

Vanessa had already gone to bed when Brock told Jose the plan for the next day, so he decided to wait until the next morning.

“Morning Ness!” Jose called, bouncing into the kitchen, “guess what?”

“What?” Vanessa grumbled, she wasn’t normally a morning person.

“Brock is bringing a 4th for our date tonight.” Jose wiggled his eyebrows and Vanessa’s blood ran cold.

“Who…?” she was hesitant, although she could probably guess who.

“Brooke Lynn.”

“You jokin’. Don’t be fuckin’ with me, J, it ain’t cool.”

“I’m not fuckin with you V, she’s really comin with us.”

Vanessa beamed at her brother, trying to ignore the waves of emotions that came over her. Excitement, nerves, fear, she couldn’t tell which was more prominent, it didn’t matter. Brooke wanted to join them. 

Brooke was normally confident, but there was something about Vanessa that made her feel vulnerable, so she made up for it with shameless flirting. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Vanessa at their house the previous night. She didn’t believe for a second that Brock and Vanessa were a thing. Vanessa and Brooke had been flirting on and off for the last few years, so she knew that Brock wasn’t her type.

Brooke got to school Friday morning just in time to run into Vanessa at her locker. 

“Well, good morning.” she said, smiling her brightest smile.

“Hi Brooke,” Vanessa smiled, cheeks turning pink, “heard you gonna join us tonight.”

“Yeah, I am, I hope that’s alright.” 

Vanessa nodded, cheeks still pink, and Brooke thought it was the cutest thing. 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” Brooke winked and turned on her heels to walk to class. 

~*~

“B, you ready?” Brock poked his head into Brooke’s room. 

Brooke was putting the final touches on her liner, that was the last thing she had to do. 

“Yep, let’s go.” 

They got into Brock’s car and headed to the Mateo house. Jose and Vanessa walked out to the car and Brooke was mesmerized. Vanessa looked amazing.

The drive to the mall was quiet. Everyone seemed nervous. They had decided to go to the mall one town over. Chances of running into someone they knew were small.

“What are we going to do when we get there?” Brooked asked, and everyone just kind of looked at each other.

“Oh, I guess we never really decided.” Jose laughs.

“We could see a movie?” Brock suggests, and everyone agrees. 

Brock pulls into a parking spot and gets out to open Vanessa’s door, and Jose does the same for Brooke. Walking inside, Jose decides to bite the bullet and grabs Brock’s hand. Brock stiffens with nerves until he realizes that  _ nobody knows them here.  _ Jose feels him visibly relax and he smiles. 

In the movie theater, Brock and Jose sit in between Vanessa and Brooke. Vanessa is kind of thankful for that. Brooke looks so amazing that she’s not sure she could focus on the movie. As the lights dim, though, Brooke stands and moves to the open seat next to Vanessa, who’s heart starts to speed up. She tries to focus on the screen and fails once Brooke softly places a finger on Vanessa’s cheek and guides her to turn her head. 

“Hi,” Brooke whispers. 

“Hi,” Vanessa whispers back.

Brooke tucks a strand of hair behind Vanessa’s ear, softly brushing her fingertips along her jawline as she retreats her hand, leaving goosebumps in her wake. 

“I need to tell you something.” Brooke says, looking into Vanessa’s honey colored eyes. She could get lost in them but she needs to focus. 

Vanessa gave an encouraging nod.

“I like you, but I think you knew that.”   
Vanessa’s lost her words for a moment, but the second they come back she says “I think I did too,” with a smirk. 

Brooke chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“Vanessa, can I kiss you?” 

Vanessa doesn’t answer with words, instead she leans forward and does something she’s wanted to do for years- she  _ finally  _ kisses Brooke Lynn Hytes and it’s the best kiss ever.

Beside them, Brock and Jose look on, smiles on their faces for how happy their sisters look together. Brock puts his arm around Jose as they settle in their seats, just in time for the movie to start. Jose rests his head on Brock’s shoulder after placing a soft kiss on his neck and warmth spread through Brock’s chest. He was still nervous and not quite ready to kiss Jose in public, but he made a mental note to make it up to him later.


	4. Four

“That was a great movie,” Brooke said with a sly smirk towards Vanessa.

“How would you know?” Brock asks, “you spent the whole time making out with Vanessa.”

Brooke’s cheeks turn pink and she shrugs, muttering something about it being worth it.

“So now what do ya’ll wanna do?” Jose asks, “it’s only …… 9pm.”

"I mean, I'm kind of hungry." Vanessa shrugs.

"Yeah, sis, you did work up an appetite I'm sure."

Vanessa rolls her eyes, "everyone's got jokes."

"Don't listen to them, Ness." Brooke's arm snakes around Vanessa's waist and she presses a kiss to the side of the shorter girls head. 

"Let's go get some dinner then." Brock changed the subject. 

Brock pulled up in front of Vanessa and Jose's house and Vanessa and Brooke got out of the car to say goodbye. 

"I'm glad you came with us." Vanessa said, softly.

"Me too, I'm glad you weren't opposed. I'm also glad I kissed you." 

Brooke smirked and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Vanessa's nose. 

In the car sat Brock and Jose in silence. Brock thought Jose was beautiful and could look at him all night in the moonlight. 

"I'm sorry, Jose." Brock says, breaking the silence. 

"What for?"

"I'm scared, and we have to take things slow."

"Nah, don't worry, it's ok."

"Can I kiss you?" Brock asks softly.

Jose nods, an encouraging smile painted on his face. They lean towards each other and meet in the middle. Jose's lips are the softest things he's ever felt, and he wants to kiss him forever. But he can't, because it's 11:45 and he told his mom he would be home by midnight. So he breaks the kiss and Brooke takes Jose's place in the front seat. Brock drives away after making a promise to call Jose the next day. 

"Jose!" Vanessa's voice infiltrated Jose's peaceful sleep, threatening to pull him awake.

If he ignores her, she will go away. 

"Jose if you don't wake your ass up, I'm gonna flip the fuckin' mattress!"

Ok, guess she won't go away.

"What do you want,  _ enfadosa _ ?" Jose was groggy, memories of Brock’s plush lips from the previous night flood back.

"Be nice to me or I ain’t gonna tell you my idea, and trust me, you wanna know my idea."

Jose's eyes snap open and he narrows them at his sister.

"What?" 

"Ma leaves this mornin for New York for a week, we gonna have a party tonight." 

Jose sits up in bed. 

"You wanna have a party? With twelve hours notice?"

Vanessa nods, "c'mon, J, we can swing it!"

Jose thinks for a minute. It could be nice to let loose a bit, and they could get their cousin to buy them booze.

"Let's do it."

After their mom left, they started sending out texts and getting everything together. Vanessa gave Brooke a call to let her know that she and Brock were invited. Brooke excitedly accepted and said they'd figure out what to tell her mom and step-dad. 

_ "Bring a change of clothes and figure out what to tell your parents, you staying with me tonight, B." _

The party was coming together, but all Vanessa could think about was being with Brooke.

8pm rolls around and half of the junior class is already there. The music is loud, everyone is buzzed, and in Brooke's opinion, Vanessa is looking mouthwateringly beautiful. 

"Hi pretty girl," Brooke says, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Hey B," Vanessa smiles, "wanna drink?"

"Sure, what do ya got?"

Brooke follows Vanessa to the kitchen while Jose and Brock say hello. Jose wants so much to kiss Brock but he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

"Hey hot stuff," Jose winks.

"Hey Jo," Brock’s cheeks flush.

_ Damn Jose is beautiful.  _ He couldn't help himself think it. 

Jose leads Brock towards the kitchen to get his man a drink. When he's sure they're alone. He leans in and gives Brock a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"You gonna stay with me tonight?" Jose asks softly. 

Brock nods and excitement floods Jose's chest. 

Time to get this party going. 

  
  


"Broooookieeeeee," Vanessa sang in Brooke Lynn's ear.

Brooke sat on the couch, they had been dancing and her feet hurt. 

"Yes, Nessa?"

Vanessa didn't answer, she just pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin under her ear. Brooke got up, took Vanessa by her hand, and led her to the stairs.

"Let's go be alone, yeah?" She said when they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

Vanessa nodded and led Brooke upstairs to her room. As soon as the door was shut, Brooke's lips were on hers. Her hands roamed the smaller girl's body. Her skin was hot to touch. She left soft kisses trailing down the other girls neck, pulling soft whines from her throat. Brooke loved it. 

"Bed?" Brooke asks.

"Bed." Vanessa nods. 

  
  


Jose was always an affectionate person, but when he was drinking it increased tenfold. 

"Hey good lookin," Jose saw Brock standing in the kitchen and he walked in and hopped up onto the counter, "you havin fun?"

Brock gave a smile, he wasn't much of a party person, but he was very much a Jose person, so he was happy to be here.

"I am, can't wait until we are alone though. Can't wait to kiss you." Brock whispers. 

Jose hopped down and got close to Brock. 

"So kiss me, babe." 

Brock looked nervously around the kitchen. There were a few of their classmates here and there. Jose's hand found his and he froze, biting his lip. His other arm wrapped around Brock’s waist, hand landing on the taller boys lower back. 

"Kiss me, B." Jose whispers again.

"I  _ can't,  _ Jo. There's- our classmates."

Jose's face falls. "Are you embarrassed by me? Is that why you don't wanna?"

"Jose, no, not at all."

Jose wanted to believe him, but he's been here before. He removes his hands from Brock who tries to reach for him to pull him back. He hated seeing the pain in Jose's eyes. 

"Jose don't-"

"No, Brock,  _ you  _ don't! I just want to be with B you but you're so afraid what other people think that you don't wanna let me love you! You act like you're embarrassed. I can't."

Jose checked the clock. It was after midnight and he was suddenly not in the mood to party anymore. He goes to cut the music and yells for people to get out. 

  
  


Vanessa relaxed on her back, trying to catch her breath. 

"You're amazing."

Brooke laid her head on Vanessa's chest, listening to her heartbeat. 

"And you're beautiful."

Their intimate moment was ruined quickly by Jose screaming for people to get out and followed by him yelling at Brock to leave him alone. 

"Shit," Vanessa closed her eyes. 

Her and Brooke get up and get dressed. Vanessa exits her room as Jose slams the door to his. Vanessa glances at Brooke. 

"Go check on him," Brooke says, "I'll go find Brock."

Vanessa nods and goes into Jose's room. 

"J? What's goin on?"

"I think he's embarrassed of me, Ness."

"Brock?" Jose nods, "why you say that?"

"He don't wanna kiss me. He act like he don't wanna be near me."

"Jo, you know that Brock is still in the closet. You know that he is scared, he been up front about that. I know you ain't used to that but you gotta be patient with him, J."

Jose is quiet for a minute. She's right, he knows she is. He feels bad. He keeps forgetting that Brock isn't technically out.

"Jose?" Brock is standing at his doorway, "I'm not- I don't- I'm not embarrassed, Jose." 

Vanessa stands and Brock takes her place sitting on Jose's bed. Vanessa sees Brooke in the hallway and walks towards her. 

"Now where were we?" She said, pulling the blonde towards her room. 

"Jose, I just need some time. I'm used to having to hide."

"I know. It ain't fair of me to make you feel that way. Take as long as you need, baby." Jose leans forward to kiss his man, "we should try that date thing again."

Brock nods in agreement, "next weekend?"

"Next weekend." Jose nods, "for now, come here and hold me stud."

Brock grins and slides into bed next to Jose, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss me?” Brooke asked sweetly.
> 
> "You know I did babe, the boys just weren’t as entertaining tonight without you." 
> 
> “Let’s not talk about our brothers.” Brooke’s voice was low, an almost growl against Vanessa’s throat, “it’s not exactly considered a turn on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my girl GoldenBHytes for being the best beta and to thackeryisatop on tumblr for the ideas .

Their arrangement went on for another month. Vanessa marveled at how different the relationships were. Her and Brooke were very physical already. Brock and Jose were very closed off, private almost. The only reason Vanessa knew they were together was that she was still fake dating Brock. She had to laugh at the contrast. It made sense though. Brooke has known for years who she is and what she likes. Brock is still figuring himself out. 

Jose is an angel, though. At least in Brock’s eyes. He’s patient, he’s kind. He’s happy with just laying in bed and cuddling close. 

Brooke and Vanessa, on the other hand, were  _ very  _ physical, and their mom, well, she was just glad that Vanessa couldn’t get pregnant. She laughed at the thought.

The fake dating plan was still going strong and the Hytes-Hayhoe family  _ loved  _ Vanessa, which was a huge improvement.

Brock’s parents just loved how close Vanessa had gotten with Brooke.

_ “They’re best friends!” _ his step mom would say.

Vanessa had to stifle her laughter. 

“So, you have a date with my brother tomorrow night?” Brooke asked one Thursday night after dinner, her voice was teasingly low.

Dinner on Thursdays with Brock’s family had become a weekly occurrence and Vanessa had made a habit to ‘help’ Brooke with dessert.

“Yeah, you jealous?” Vanessa raised an eyebrow. 

“Only if you don’t come see me afterwards.” Brooke twirled one of Vanessa’s curls around her index finger.

It was all too familiar,  _ and scary,  _ as her parents were just on the other side of the kitchen door and could walk in at any moment.But they didn’t, and Vanessa was thankful.

They went back into the dining room with the pineapple upside down cake that Brooke had made and sat back in their respective seats. 

“Mom, dad, I’d like for Vanessa to have a sleepover with me tomorrow night after her date with Brock. Would that be alright?” Brooke’s voice was smooth as velvet, even, not even a bit of nerves dripped from her lips.

Vanessa, however, almost choked on her own spit. A  _ sleepover?!  _ With her  _ lesbian girlfriend _ ?! In her  _ fake boyfriend's  _ house?! With his conservative parents down the hall?!  _ Fuck.  _

“I don’t see why not,” her mother said, looking towards their father who nodded in agreement. 

“That would be fine dear.” 

Vanessa felt Brooke’s leg run up and down her shin and she locked eyes with her girl. Brooke had a wicked gleam in her eye, and excitement curled in Vanessa’s stomach. 

  
  


If Vanessa had her way, Brooke would come on every ‘date’ that she and Brock went on. However, they felt like that would be  _ too  _ obvious. Instead, Brock, Jose, and Vanessa played mini golf. They couldn’t risk Brock being seen without Vanessa in case word got back to his parents. So far everything worked out. 

After mini-golf, Brock and Jose sat in his car while Vanessa stood outside on Facetime Brooke.

“Brock,” Jose whispered, “I gotta tell ya something.”

Brock’s stomach was in knots. He, too, had something to discuss with Jose, but he nodded for Jose to go first.

“Brock, I think I’m fallin’ in love with you.”

Brock’s cheeks turned pink with warmth. He smiled. That’s not what he was expecting.

“Really?” Brock whispered.

Jose nodded. 

“Jo, I really don’t know what to say,” he did know what to say, he was just scared.

“You don’t gotta say nothin, babe. I just wanted to tell you.”

“I think I love you too.” Brock whispered, “you’re an absolute angel on Earth. You make me so happy. I don’t even know if you’re officially my boyfriend, but I want you to be.”

Jose smiled, “I’d like that.” 

Jose leaned forward and did his favorite thing in the world: he kissed Brock softly on the lips. 

He loved kissing Brock. He wanted to do it all the time. He wanted  _ more.  _ He wanted to kiss him in  _ other places.  _ But Brock simply wasn’t ready yet, and that’s okay. It was a work in progress.

A loud pounding on the window brought them back to reality.

“Get a room!” called Vanessa’s loud and crass voice followed by a giggle. 

Brock rolled his eyes and unlocked the door for Vanessa to slide into the back seat.

“Let’s get goin’ boys, my girl isa waitin’ on me!” Vanessa clapped her hands and Brock started the car.

  
  


“I’ll call you before bed,” Jose murmurs before he gets out of the car.

He says his goodbyes and only stops kissing Brock when Vanessa returns from the house with her overnight bag. Vanessa takes Jose’s place in the front seat and Brock drives off.

“I hate leaving him, you know.” Brock whispers, “I know this arrangement is worth it, but it makes me sad to leave him home and go places with just you.”

“Yeah, I understand that. It won’t be like this forever, though. You turn 18 soon right?”

Brock nods, “next month.”

Vanessa smiles, “there ya go then. It’ll be alright, Brock. He loves you.”

“I love him.” Brock pulls into the driveway of his own house, the windows were dark. 

Vanessa saw Brooke’s pale features look out the living room window and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Brock leads her up the walk and unlocks the door. Brock doesn’t even have the door locked behind him before Vanessa is being pulled up the stairs by Brooke and into her bedroom. 

“Thanks, Brock!” Vanessa whispers before Brooke shuts the door on them. 

Brock just shakes his head and chuckles, he makes a note to get his ear plugs out tonight. He knows that his parents won’t be able to hear anything, they’re at the end of the hall. But Brock shares a wall with his sister and even when Vanessa is whispering, she still isn’t quiet.

The bedroom door shut and immediately Vanessa found herself pressed up against it. 

“Miss me?” Brooke asked sweetly.

"You know I did babe, the boys just weren’t as entertaining tonight without you." 

“Let’s not talk about our brothers.” Brooke’s voice was low, an almost growl against Vanessa’s throat, “it’s not exactly considered a turn on.”

Vanessa jumped into Brooke's arms wrapping her legs around her waist and they merged into a kiss. Her hands found their way into Brooke’s blonde curls, giving them a little tug. Brooke grins into the kiss. She turns them towards the bed and sits down, Vanessa on her lap.

“Off,” Brooke mutters, fumbling with Vanessa’s shirt.

Vanessa takes pity on her and pulls the shirt over her head. She had changed her clothes after the ‘date’ and didn’t bother with a bra, so she sat topless on Brooke’s lap.

“Beautiful.” Brooke whispers. 

Her girl’s honey colored skin was so soft, she could run her hands over it all day.

Brooke guided Vanessa to lay down on the bed while she got up and stood next to her. Vanessa whined at the lack of cuddles. Brooke hushed her.

“Hold on, needy girl.” she teased. 

Brooke slips her own shirt off, ready to feel Vanessa’s skin against her own. She lays down next to the smaller girl who shivers in the cool air. Brooke pulls her close, their chests touch. She kisses along Vanessa’s neck, softly bites along her collarbone, and sighs with content as her hands land on Vanessa’s ass. 

Vanessa pushes Brooke onto her back and straddles her waist. She leans down and presses soft kiss after kiss to the other girls lips. Brooke’s hands are sliding up Vanessa’s sides and about to land on her breasts, her nipples so inviting, when the door opens.

“Brooke Lynn? Vanessa? Are you guys-”

The girls freeze.

_ No, no, no _ is all Vanessa can think, she knows that they’re caught.

“Out.” Brooke’s mom’s voice was cold, “now.” 

Vanessa scrambles up and grabs her things.

“Mom, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, nonsense. This little whore was using your poor brother, wasn’t she? Out, Vanessa, and you’re never to see either of my children again. Go.”

Tears well in Vanessa’s eyes, she’s really fucked everything up, she knows it.

“Vanessa, don’t go!” Brooke pleads, tears in her own eyes begin to spill over, “mother, it’s the middle of the night! It’s cold and she didn’t drive! She can’t just walk home.” 

“She should have thought of that.”

Vanessa gives an apologetic look to Brooke and rushes out of the room, down the hall past Brock, who’s standing in his doorway shocked, and down the stairs to the door.

Brock retreats back in his room where Jose is still on call. 

“J, you need to come get Vanessa. She just- I can’t- They just got caught. By my mom.” Brock’s voice was hollow as he heard his mother yelling at Brooke about the ‘sins’ she’s committed. 

The color drained from Jose’s face.

“Shit.” he whispered, “I’ll call you back.”

Brock nodded and hung up the phone. He could still hear his step mom yelling.

_ “What were you thinking, Brooke?” _

_ “Mother, you don’t understand.” _

_ “I understand plenty, what you were doing is  _ wrong _. You’re not to see her again, and neither is Brock.” _

Vanessa ran. She ran off the porch of the Hytes-Hayhoe house and in the direction of her own house, knowing she was easily an hour away by foot. She had made it a few blocks when she had to sit. She was cold, tired, and it was the middle of the night. She sat on the curb for a moment under a streetlight. The road was empty and dark, much like she felt inside at that moment. She was so screwed. She had ruined everything. She ruined things for herself and Brooke as well as her brother and Brock. She was selfish, and now the most important people in her life probably hated her. She wiped away tears that she didn’t even know had fallen and stood up, grabbing her bag and continuing her walk.

A few more minutes passed and she was met with headlights. The driver was slowing down to stop right next to her. She got her keys out, ready to stab someone if she had to, but relaxed when she saw it was her brother.

“V, get in the car. Brock told me what happened. Let’s get you home.”

Vanessa let out a sob as she slid into the passenger seat.

“Jo, I’m so sorry.” Vanessa cried, “I’m so sorry.”

Jose reached over and held his sister’s hand, “shhh, Vanessa, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. We will get through this.”

Vanessa wanted to believe him, and maybe she would, but right now, everything just felt dark.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke felt like she couldn't breathe, panic flooding her body, threatening to take her breath away. She knew very well what happened in those "camps" some of her friends had been sent to them and they were never the same. 
> 
> A hand grasped her shoulder trying to calm the strong shaking of her body.
> 
> "Shhh, Brooke, look at me, look at me, what's happening? What's wrong? Talk to me please," Brock looked into her scared eyes, trying to figure out what's wrong.
> 
> Brooke Lynn took him by the forearms and stared her green eyes into his brother's in utter terror.
> 
> "You have to help me, Brock, please."0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets a little intense, there's mentions of panic and conversion therapy.  
> Yes I know I've done the conversion therapy thing before, but this is different, and it was entirely GoldenBHytes idea. She's amazing and without her, this story wouldn't exist

Vanessa felt sad. No, she felt more than just sad. She felt like she had royally fucked everything up for everyone. She felt angry. She was angry at herself for allowing it to happen, she was angry at Brooke for not locking the door. She was angry at Brooke’s parents for being so closed minded. She was just angry. More importantly, she felt like she let her brother down.

It’s been a week since the incident. Neither Vanessa or Jose had heard from Brooke or Brock since it happened, and it was spring break so there was no seeing them in school either. Jose’s heart was broken. He was worried for Brock. He hoped that Brock hadn’t been pulled from the closet.

He knew his sister felt awful, and he couldn’t be mad at her because she was in just as much pain as he was. So instead, he comforted her. He let her cry it out on his shoulder, he even slept on her floor a few nights so that she wasn’t alone but she could still sleep in her own room. Vanessa felt lucky. By all means she would understand if Jose was angry at her, but he was being her rock. 

Brooke missed Vanessa. She had been grounded since that night, no phone, no computer, no contact to the outside world. The only one who understood her right now was Brock, who wasn’t allowed to talk to Vanessa, which means no talking to Jose either. Their parents had even taken his phone away too, thinking it'll help him "heal". They were both a mess and there had to be some way to fix the things.

Brooke didn't leave her room at all, it seemed like the energy had left her.

One afternoon her mother came in with an empty canvas bag.

"Come on Brooke, pack your things" she said as she put the bag on Brooke's bed and opened one of her drawers, selecting some clothes.

"Pack? What are you talking about, mom?" Brooke raised her head a little, snapping out of her reverie.

"I spoke with the pastor this morning and he recommended a camp for you, it is a very good place, where you can get closer to God and they will help you. They have the best conversion program in the entire state. With God's help and faith they will help you. They are going to repair you." she said without looking at Brooke

"I'm not broken," tears began to flow from her eyes

"I'm not going to argue with you, pack your things, we'll leave early tomorrow morning" her mother left the room without looking back.

Brooke felt like she couldn't breathe, panic flooding her body, threatening to take her breath away. She knew very well what happened in those "camps" some of her friends had been sent to them and they were never the same. 

A hand grasped her shoulder trying to calm the strong shaking of her body.

"Shhh, Brooke, look at me, look at me, what's happening? What's wrong? Talk to me please," Brock looked into her scared eyes, trying to figure out what's wrong.

Brooke Lynn took him by the forearms and stared her green eyes into his brother's in utter terror.

"You have to help me, Brock, please."

Brock didn’t know what to do. He knew that Brooke going to one of those places was going to ruin her. He knows that she will never be the same. 

_ This is all my fault,  _ he thinks,  _ I had to be selfish and agree to that situation, and now Brooke was going to suffer because of it. _

He wanted his phone. So he decided he was going to ask.

Brock sat at the table after dinner. Brooke refused to leave her room, which he understood, but his parents were complaining. Brock decided it was a good time to just ask, to change the subject.

“I mean, technically, I didn’t even do anything.” he shrugs, “I shouldn’t be punished.”

His parents looked at each other. 

“Brock, we took it for your own benefit.” his step mom explains, “we know  _ that girl _ probably caused you a lot of pain.”

Brock fought the urge to wince, the fact that they thought Vanessa was so horrible made his heart hurt. 

“Exactly, if anything, I’m a victim here!” he dramatizes, it had to be believable.

His step mom and his father looked at each other almost having a silent conversation.

“O...kay. If that will help you heal, you can have it back.” his father concedes, “but you’re not allowed to contact  _ that  _ family!”

“Of course not.” Brock says quickly, the fact that he lied not even making him feel bad. 

What his parents were doing to Brooke, it was wrong, and he had a plan. He got his phone back and he told his parents he was going to bed early. Ironically, he crawled into his closet and dialed Jose’s number.

“Brock?!” Jose answered after the first ring, his voice thick with emotions, “Brock, oh my God, are you okay? Are you in trouble? Brock, I miss you so much.”

In the midst of this, Brock can hear Vanessa in the background.

“Did you say Brock?” he hears, her voice was flat, “that’s Brock? Ask about Brooke! Jose, ask him if Brooke is okay!?”

“Is Brooke okay?” Brock barely had time to answer before Jose said, “Brock, are you there?”

“Yes, yes I’m here!” 

Jose let out a long sigh, hearing Brock’s voice, knowing he was okay, it was relief.

"I'm fine, but Brooke isn't, I- she- they're trying to send her away!"

Vanessa felt her blood run cold. 

"Brock, what you mean by  _ 'send her away' _ ?"

"I mean, conversion camp."

'No!" Vanessa said, probably too loud, "they can't!"

"That's why I need your help."

"Anything, we'll do anything." Jose jumps in. 

"Ok, let's make a plan. They're taking her tomorrow."


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Brock!” his step-mom opened his door with a bang, “where is your sister?”
> 
> “Don’t know.” he shrugged.
> 
> “Brock Edward Hayhoe, don’t you lie to me!” her face was red, Brock had to stifle a laugh, “where is Brooke?”
> 
> “I. Don’t. Know.” 
> 
> “I know you do, Brock, now tell me. Is she with that awful Mateo girl?”
> 
> Brock answered with only a shrug and Theresa saw red. 
> 
> “Give me your phone, Brock, you’re grounded.”
> 
> “I don’t have it.” He lied, “I think she took it.”
> 
> "I know you're involved. Tell me where she went! We have to leave!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to my partner in crime GoldenBHytes for all of your help.

Brooke didn’t leave her room that night, she didn’t have plans to. If they wanted her to go anywhere, they’d have to drag her. 

She laid on her bed, tossing restlessly. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 2:14am. Another sleepless night.

_ Better get used to it,  _ her subconscious sneered,  _ you won’t be getting any sleep over the next few weeks. _

That was correct. 

She flopped on her back and suppressed a frustrated groan. She wanted to cry but she had no tears left. This was her life now. She was a prisoner. She was broken. 

Brooke was just thinking about how she hadn’t seen Brock since she asked him to save her when the door to their shared bathroom opened and he slipped in.

“B, you awake?” 

“Mhm,” she answered, lacking the energy to say anything else.

“Get up, grab your bag. Come on, let’s go.” he urged.

Brooke was confused.

“Brock, what’s-”

“You gotta get up, B, they’re almost here.”

_ They? _ Brooke’s heart leapt at the anticipation of who  _ they  _ were. She scrambled out of bed and grabbed her bag off her closet floor. 

“This way,” Brock opened the window and Brooke saw a ladder outside, “I have my phone now so let me know when you get there.”

“Get where?” Brooke knew nothing, but she had hopes.

“Love you, Brooke, be safe.” Brock said, not giving away any part of the plan.

He guided her by the shoulders towards the window and at the bottom of the ladder stood-

“Oh my god,” she whispers.

Tears fill her eyes as she turns around and hugs Brock quickly, then turns back and starts climbing down the ladder. 

“Hi blondie,” Vanessa smiles as Brooke’s feet hit the ground.

Brooke doesn’t answer, she just pulls Vanessa into a tight hug. She’s normally so much taller but to Vanessa, Brooke looks so small right now.

“C’mon, Brookie, we gotta go.” Vanessa said, rubbing Brooke’s back. 

Brooke nodded and waved at Brock who was watching from the window. He smiled and waved back, and later when he got the text that his sister was safe, Brock knew that the trouble he had ahead of him would be worth it.

~*~

Vanessa laid in her bed with Brooke in her arms. She rubbed her back and ran her fingers through her hair. She shushed her warmly when she let out a quiet sob, and she wiped her tears when she could. 

“It’s okay, Brookie, you’re safe now.”

“I’m so sorry, Nessa,” was all Brooke said. 

She repeated it like a prayer until she  _ finally  _ fell asleep. She slept more peacefully that night than she had in a week.

She woke up a few hours later, the sun streaming in and invading her dreams. She froze at the feeling of the rise and fall of someone’s chest.  _ Where am I? _

She was almost afraid to open her eyes, her body stiffened with fear.

“B, it’s okay,” Vanessa said in the softest voice that Brooke has ever heard come out of her mouth, “you’re safe, baby.”

She must be dreaming. There’s  _ no way  _ that she is in bed with Vanessa. She’s definitely dreaming.

“Brookie?” Vanessa nudges her. 

Brooke opens one eye cautiously.

“There you are, baby,” Vanessa smiled and brushed Brooke’s hair out of her eyes.

“I’m dreaming?”

“No, you ain’t dreamin, B, we came and got you last night.”

“That wasn’t a dream?”

“No, that wasn’t a dream.” Vanessa chuckled. 

Brooke let out a half sob half sigh, she was so relieved. Vanessa smiled and kissed the top of Brooke’s head.

“C’mon,” Vanessa said, making a motion to get up, “let’s get you some breakfast. You look like you ain’t eat in a week, B.”

It’s true, and she really hasn’t eaten in a week really, but Vanessa didn’t need to know that.

~*~

“Brooke, get up.” her mother said coldly, bursting through her bedroom door, “Brooke Lynn, get up.”

It took her a minute to realize that Brooke’s bed was empty as she was trying to avoid looking at her daughter as much as possible. It was as though she thought that a mere glance was going to cause her to burst into flames.

She opened the bathroom door. Rage grew in her chest when she saw it was empty. 

“Brooke Lynn!” she shouted, loud enough for Brock to hear.

He smirked. 

_ Here we go. _

“Brock!” his step-mom opened his door with a bang, “where is your sister?”

“Don’t know.” he shrugged.

“Brock Edward Hayhoe, don’t you lie to me!” her face was red, Brock had to stifle a laugh, “where is Brooke?”

“I. Don’t. Know.” 

“I know you do, Brock, now tell me. Is she with that awful Mateo girl?”

Brock answered with only a shrug and Theresa saw red. 

“Give me your phone, Brock, you’re grounded.”

“I don’t have it.” He lied, “I think she took it.”

"I know you're involved. Tell me where she went! We have to leave!"

Brock rolled his eyes, “all I’m going to tell you is that she is safe and you can’t hurt her anymore.”

"Hurt her?! I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was trying to  _ save  _ her! I love my daughter!" Theresa yelled. 

"If you truly loved her, then you wouldn't care that she is the way she is. If you loved her, you wouldn't try to  _ fix  _ even though she's not broken! If you loved her, you'd accept her. But  _ no _ !" Brock yelled back, "you've done the opposite and made her feel less than human. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

Brock left the room leaving a shocked Theresa in his wake. 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know they’re here.” she spat.
> 
> “No, they ain’t.” Jose said with just as much poison in his voice. 
> 
> She tried to push into the house, but Jose stopped her.
> 
> “No, no no, Mary! Now, if you try to come in here, I’m gonna have to call the cops on you for trespassin’.” Jose crossed his arms over his chest and she stopped trying to shove past him, “I ain’t even know how you found out where I live. You stalkin’ me? That ain’t cool, mama, I’m jailbait for the likes of you. You best turn around and pop back in ya car and go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoldenBHytes was the biggest help through this chapter. Thank you so much babe

Brock got into his car and let out a laugh.  _ Grounded  _ Theresa had said. 

“Yeah, whatever.” he laughed as he put his car in drive. 

Brock drove to Jose’s house. He didn’t care anymore. He loved Jose and didn’t care if it got him into trouble with his parents. He was almost 18 afterall. 

Jose sat on the loveseat watching a movie with Brooke and Vanessa. They were curled up together under a soft blanket. Brooke looked pale and exhausted, and he could tell she’s lost some weight. Jose’s heart broke for her but he was happy she was safe now. 

The movie was halfway over when there was a knock on the door. All three froze and stared at each other. The visitor knocked again. 

Vanessa scrambled up and grabbed Brooke’s hand, pulling her towards the stairs while Jose looked through the peephole. He almost screamed when he saw who it was. He pulled the door open without thinking and there stood his man.

“Brock!” he yelled as he jumped into his arms and Brock barely had time to catch him by the ass as Jose wrapped his legs around his waist 

When Jose finally released him, Brooke ran to Brock's open arms. Vanessa looked on with a smile on her face.

“Jose, can I park my car in the garage? In case Theresa comes here?” Brock asks, and Jose nods. 

Once Brock’s car is hidden, they all sit down in the living room. 

“She asked me where you went.” Brock said to Brooke, who’s body tensed up next to Vanessa, “but I didn’t tell her. I actually told her it was none of her business.”

Brooke visibly relaxed and Vanessa took her hand and squeezed it. Brock’s phone starts to ring and he pulls it out of his pocket and groans.

“It’s her. I also probably told her that you took my phone so she couldn’t take it from me. I knew if she took it then I wouldn’t have a way to get a hold of you, B.” Brock ignores the call and turns his phone off. 

Brooke doesn’t say much. She’s still so tired, so weak. 

"You don't look good sis, how do you feel?" Brock said caressing Brooke Lynn's pale cheek.

Vanessa sat protectively at her side the whole time. 

"I'm scared Brock,” her voice was small, “I'm so happy here, though, Vanessa loves me so much and her mother is so sweet to me. I don't want  _ them _ to take me away," a visible chill went through her body.

Brock looked at her with Jose under his arm and Vanessa said firmly

"I ain’t gonna let them take you to any shitty place, we are your family now, Brooke, and you are safe here. You got nothing to fear"

Brooke wished those words were true, but everytime she had closed her eyes in the last 24 hours, all she could see was the look of disgust on her mother’s face. All she could hear was her mother telling her she was broken. She was scared.

There was another knock on the door, and all four of them froze. It was loud, it was urgent, the visitor really wanted to get inside.

Jose tip-toed over to the peephole and color drained from his face at the sight of Brooke’s mom. He motioned to the others to hide and Vanessa immediately helped Brooke up and over to the stairs. She guided Brooke upstairs with Brock close behind. They sat in Vanessa’s room at the top of the stairs, the door opened enough so they could hear the conversation.

“Hello?” Jose tried to keep his voice steady, he had never formally met Theresa but he knew this was her.

“Where are my children?”

“‘Scuse me?” Jose feigned confusion.

“Brooke and Brock. Where are they?” she demanded.

“Ohh, so you they mama. Ma’am, look, I ain’t seen or heard from them in weeks,” Jose lies.

The woman’s face turned bright red with anger. If flames could burst out of her ears, Jose is sure that they would. 

“I know they’re here.” she spat.

“No, they ain’t.” Jose said with just as much poison in his voice. 

She tried to push into the house, but Jose stopped her.

“No, no no, Mary! Now, if you try to come in here, I’m gonna have to call the cops on you for trespassin’.” Jose crossed his arms over his chest and she stopped trying to shove past him, “I ain’t even know how you found out where I live. You stalkin’ me? That ain’t cool, mama, I’m jailbait for the likes of you. You best turn around and pop back in ya car and go on home.”

Defeated, Theresa huffed angrily and turned to walk to her car, only turning to spill more threats at Jose for ‘hiding her children from her’. Jose just rolled his eyes and shut and locked the door. He waited until he saw her drive away to tell the others to come downstairs. 

Brooke was visibly shaking as Vanessa helped her down the stairs. Jose has never seen her so vulnerable. She is normally so strong willed and confident. 

_ This is what homophobia from someone you love does to people.  _ He thought to himself.  _ It breaks them down to where they feel like they are nothing anymore.  _

Jose felt lucky that he didn’t have that issue with this family.

Vanessa wrapped Brooke in a blanket and sat next to her on the couch, rubbing her back.

“It’s okay, Brookie,” Vanessa whispered, “you’re safe.”

They talked on the couch a bit longer. Once the evening hit, Vanessa's mother arrived with pizza in tow.

"Hi Brock, you joining us for dinner?" She smiled, and Brock nods.

"If there's enough for me." He says. 

Alexis nods and they all sit at the table. 

“How was your day, kids?” Alexis asks.

All four of them look at each other.

“Well, my mom showed up.” Brooke said softly.

“Well you’re still here and nobody  _ looks  _ dead so how did that go?” 

“I told her that Brooke and Brock wasn’t here and that I didn’t even know how she found my house, I asked if she was stalkin’ me and that it was a bad idea because I was jailbait,” Jose snickers, “she eventually left, but I think she will be back.”

“I’d like her to come back when I’m here,” Alexis scowls, “I’ll teach her how to be a mama.”

Vanessa squeezes her mom’s shoulder, “we love you, ma.”

Alexis nods and mutters something about how Brooke and Brock need to be loved and accepted before taking another bite of pizza.

Brooke eats two very small slices which makes Vanessa frown.

"We gotta get you eatin more, Brookie." Vanessa brushed Brooke's hair out of her face.

"I'm just not hungry." Brooke was quiet, and Vanessa didn't want to force her.

Vanessa knew the stress of what was going on was a lot for Brooke, so she was patient, and she had no issues with that. She just wanted her girl to be healthy.

After dinner, Brooke said goodnight to her brother, and she and Vanessa went up to bed. Jose and Brock stayed downstairs, curled up on the sofa. Jose was on Brock's chest, his ear pressed against him. The rhythmic soft, sweet sound of Brock's heart was like a lullaby to him. Brock lazily stroked his back and placed soft kisses on the top of his head. When the sun was completely hidden, Brock looked at his watch worriedly. He nudged Jose, no response.

"Jose? Babe, wake up, it's late, I have to go"

José looked at him drowsily and rubbed one eye.

"Go where?" I ask full of confusion

"I have to go back home"

"What are you talking about Brock? I thought you'd stay here with me, you can't go back"

"I have to," he said, hugging him again. Jose murmured against his chest

"I don't want you to go,"

"I know Boo, but I have to face my parents, for me and for my sister"

"Okay" he said placing a kiss on his boyfriend's chest, "just promise that if you need something you will scream, we are like Bonnie and Clyde baby, but more gay" Brock smiled against his hair. 

"I will papi, I promise"

Fifteen minutes later, Brock parked the car in front of his house and stared at the light through the windows for what seemed like hours. After taking a deep breath he got out of the car and went into the house. He tried to get to the stairs without making noise but his parents stopped him before reaching them.

"Brock, please, we need to talk."


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for our young ones in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a collaboration with GoldenBHytes. Honestly she's amazing and this fic wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for her! She's talked me through some incredible ideas.

_ "Brock, please, we need to talk." _

Brock stopped in his steps. He turned to look at his parents who sat in the living room. 

"Come, sit, please." Brock's father said, and so he did. 

They sounded calm, so he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. Although the tension in the air was so strong that it could have been cut with a knife.

"Brock, we need to know where Brooke is." Theresa pleaded. 

"I told you, I don't know where she's at." Not even in their wildest dreams would he give them the location of his sister. 

"We know that you do, son. We need to know."

Brock stayed silent. 

"Brock,  _ please!  _ They extended Brooke's admission date but only by a day. If we don't take her tomorrow, then they won't accept her at  _ all _ !" His step mom sounded desperate. 

"You're kidding right?" Brock scoffed, "that place will  _ ruin  _ her!" He yelled, standing up.

"That place will  _ save  _ her, Brock!" His father stood too. "You know absolutely nothing, we only do what is best for her, we  _ know _ what is best for her! We are her parents and we don't want our daughter to follow that path of sin and condemn herself to eternal fire"

"Are you even listening to yourself? What century do you think we are in? Vanessa and Brooke Lynn love each other! Why can't you recognize that?" Brock was stunned, he knew his parents were religious, but he had never really seen to what extent faith blinded them.

"I will not allow my daughter to live in sin, even if I have to send her to the other side of the world" his father said with an ultimatum.

"Well if you want to send her away, then you'll have to send me, too. Because I love Jose. I love Jose in a way I never thought possible. I love him with all of my heart, and unconditionally, which is  _ definitely  _ not something I learned from  _ either  _ of you!" Brock spat, his words thick with venom. 

Before they could say another word, Brock turned on his heels and grabbed his keys from the hallway table, and rushed out the door. 

Brock drove. He whipped out of the driveway with only one destination in mind. He knows he just left there, but if he was lucky, Jose wouldn't be back asleep yet. Pulling into the driveway, Brock dialed Jose's number. 

Voice-mail.

He tried again. Still no answer. He went up to the door and softly knocked. 

Nothing. 

His last option was Vanessa, and if she didn't answer, he'd have to sleep in his car, and was chilly out. 

Brock let out a sigh of relief when a sleepy Vanessa answered the phone. 

"Brock?" She mumbled.

"Vanessa, I'm outside. Can you come let me in?"

Vanessa sat up quickly but smoothly, as to not wake Brooke.

"You're here? I thought you left!"

"I- I did but it went terribly wrong."

Vanessa opens the door, phone still in hand, and pulls Brock inside. 

"What happened?" She asked softly, locking the door behind them.

"They asked me again where Brooke was. But I didn't tell them."He recounts the conversation he had with his parents while Vanessa listens with a shocked look on her face. 

"Brock, you- you told them about Jose?" Brock nods, and Vanessa beems, "I'm so proud of you!" Vanessa hugs Brock.

"Let's get you upstairs. Jose will be happy to see you." Vanessa took his arm guiding him through the completely dark house.

"Are you sure your mother doesn't care?" Brock asked worried "I don't want to become a nuisance"

"Not at all, opposite actually, she was very worried once you left" Vanessa said whispering so as not to wake anyone.

Brock nods and follows Vanessa up the stairs to Jose's room.

"I gotta go back to Brooke before she wakes up and I ain’t there." She said pointing her thumb to her bedroom door. Brock nods and Vanessa retreats back into her own room. 

Vanessa saw Brooke sitting on the bed, disoriented as she rubbed her eyes trying to ward off sleep

"Nessa?" Brooke sniffles.

"I'm here, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. Guess who came back?"

"Brock?" a hopeful smile shined on her lips.

"Brock." Vanessa smiled, "but we will talk about it tomorrow. Go back to sleep, B."

Jose is fast asleep and he looks so peaceful. Brock doesn't want to disturb him, so he just softly sits on the side of the bed. 

It does startle Jose, though, and he turns over quickly. 

"Brock? What're you doin here?"

"I came back, J." He didn't know if he wanted to go into detail right now.

Jose smiled as he moved to the side to make room on the bed and moved the covers. Brock took off his shoes, jacket, and pants and crawled under the covers. Jose's hands gently caressed his face in the dark.

Jose placed a chaste kiss on Brock's lips and looking into his eyes asked.

"What happened at your parents' house? You're ok?" 

"I've told them everything, I told them that I love you, I didn't even give them a chance to react, I just left."

The resolution in Brock's eyes was absolute "everything is fine now"

Brock took Jose's chin with his fingers and pulled him close for a soft kiss, which in the darkness of the cold room became something else. Free of his fears he rose over Jose taking off his shirt.

"Are you sure about this papi? I don't want you to feel pressured" Jose's voice was full of concern.

"I have never been so sure of something in my life."

At that moment the world around them disappeared, now they were like oneself.

Jose was lying on Brock's chest completely happy and ecstatic, Brock was caressing his back gently.

"Shit baby, that was worth the wait!"

"Shut up Jo" Block couldn't hide his happiness. Jose leaned completely on his chest so that he could see his eyes.

"Well? Now what will we do?" Jose asked with a dreamy look.

"I don't know boo, but the sky is the limit."


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who helped me with this.   
> GoldenBHytes, thank you for being the best beta  
> CampVanjie, thank you for being my ears and letting me bug you and bounce ideas.   
> Thank you to everyone who commented and read along the way.   
> Couldn't have done this without any of you.

Brooke paced. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Was this really happening? She looked down at her plain, simple white dress. 

_ Yes, yes it was.  _

She thinks of how different her life is now. It's crazy how much change five years brings. It doesn’t seem that long since  _ that day _ when she was sitting on Vanessa's couch with her favorite people in the world. All was well….until the doorbell rang…

_ Brock had come to stay with them in the middle of the night. Brooke woke up and Vanessa was not next to her, and while she tried not to panic, it was hard. She was so excited when Vanessa said Brock was back, and when they heard Jose's bed frame hit the wall once...twice..followed by Jose's giggles and a not-so-quiet  _ shhh,  _ Brooke knew she wasn't the only happy one. _

_ "I just...left. I told them I love Jose and then I left before they could react." _

_ "I'm so proud of you, Brock." Brooke smiled a genuine smile.  _

_ She was about to get up and hug her brother when the doorbell rang through the house. All four of them froze, de'ja vu falling over them as they remember the day before. It was too familiar.  _

_ "Brock, is your car hidden?" Vanessa asks. _

_ Brock nods, "Jose and I took care of it this morning." _

_ Vanessa gets up and walks to the door, looks through the peephole, and then walks back to the couch.  _

_ "It's ya momma, B. Want me to fight her?" _

_ Brooke lets out a soft chuckle and shakes her head. _

_ "No, maybe it's time I talked to her." _

_ "Lets hide Brock upstairs then, and I'ma stay with you the whole time, k?" _

_ Brooke nods, Jose ushers Brock upstairs, Mrs. Hytes-Hayhoe rings the doorbell one more time, and an annoyed Vanessa opens the door and crosses her arms.  _

_ "Vanessa." Mrs. Hytes-Hayhoe says with an iciness in her voice. _

_ "Ma'am." Vanessa mimics the woman's tone.  _

_ "I want to see my daughter." _

_ Vanessa steps to the side and allows the woman to enter. She shuts the door and quickly returns to Brooke's side. Mrs. Hytes-Hayhoe follows and sits across from Brooke, where Brock and Jose were just moments ago.  _

_ "Brooke, honey, we need to talk."  _

_ "And what about?"  _

_ "I want you to come home." _

_ Vanessa lurches forward as though she is going to shield Brooke from her mother's words. _

_ "Absolutely not, miss thing, she ain't goin nowhere! I ain't lettin you send her away!" _

_ Brooke's mom gives Vanessa a cold glare.  _

_ "That's not for you to decide." _

_ "Mother," Brooke Lynn starts, a hand firmly planted on Vanessa's back, "with all due respect, I am 18, and I am about to graduate high school. Vanessa's mother has said I can stay here as long as I need and she has accepted me as her own, which is more than you have done this last week. I love Vanessa, and I am not leaving her side." _

_ "Brooke, you're just a child. You don't know what love is, let alone whether you love another  _ girl  _ or not!" _

_ Vanessa tenses next to Brooke, but Brooke's hand never wavers, it keeps her grounded. _

_ "Mother, I love Vanessa, and I'm not coming home with you. I'm not coming home, I'm not going to that camp, and I'm going to stay here with Vanessa. If you can't accept that, then I'm sorry." _

_ Brooke's mother is visibly frustrated. Her face turns red and Vanessa wants to paint a smug smile on her own face because  _ finally  _ this woman is getting a taste of her own medicine.  _

_ "Well then if that's how it's going to be," Mrs. Hytes-Hayhoe stands up, "I'll be going. I love you, Brooke, I just need some time." _

_ And she was gone.  _

Brooke wasn't sure if she would ever have a relationship with her mother after that. It sucked, really, because she did love her mother a lot. She needed her mother. She didn't know-

"Brookie?" A familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She turned towards it. 

"Oh, honey, you look so beautiful." Her mother smiled. 

Those words turned out to be true. Her mother needed a lot of time, patience and help, but they were finally here, she had made it and just in time to plan a wedding.

  
  


~*~

"Mija, if you don't stand still, your veil will be crooked! Do you think Brooke wants to see you with a crooked veil?" Miss Mateo scolded.

"Sorry, mama." Vanessa giggled. 

Vanessa never thought this day would come, she thought they'd be planning and planning with no end in sight. But here they were. 

They wanted to keep the wedding itself small and simple with a central theme: love, and they didn't care how cliché that was.

_ "Tonight?" Jose asked.  _

_ He knew it was coming, knew what his sister was planning. Vanessa just nods. Nerves running too wild for her to form words right now. Jose pulls her into a tight hug and it's calming.  _

_ "Alright, well, I'm gonna bounce because I know she will be here soon." _

_ Vanessa nods and hugs her brother once more. Once he leaves, she checks the clock. She still has half an hour before Brooke gets home. She goes over her words in her head. She has a speech prepared. She's ready.  _

_ But the moment Brooke walks in the door from dance class, all of the words melt from Vanessa's brain. _

_ "Hey Ness," Brooke said.  _

_ She looked around the dining room. The lights were low and candles were lit. _

_ "What's going on here?" She asked.  _

_ "Marry me?" Vanessa asks before she can stop the words from slipping out.  _

_ She instantly wants to kick herself.  _

So much for the speech.  _ She thinks.  _

_ Her skin vibrates with electricity and Brooke, sweet Brooke who she loves so much, just stares at her.  _

_ "Huh?" Brooke asks, her brain was clearly a few steps behind. _

_ "I had a whole speech prepared, but honestly that doesn't matter anymore. I love you and I want you to marry me. I-if that's what you want too." _

_ Brooke is speechless. Vanessa pulls the ring from her pocket and drops to one knee.  _

_ Brooke mutters a soft yes, but Vanessa hears it plain as day. Vanessa smiles so much her cheeks hurt and she stands back up. She places the ring on Brooke's finger and presses a soft kiss to her lips. _

_ "I love you, V." Brooke whispers.  _

_ "I love you back."  _

"Mija, are you ready?" Her mom checked her watch, "it's almost time."

Vanessa takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Beyond ready, ma."

~*~

Jose straightened his tie. His mother was with his sister, and he was getting ready alone. He was okay with that, Vanessa's dress had straps and buttons and zippers. She needed the extra hands. 

_ I'm getting married today.  _ Jose thought to himself. 

When Vanessa suggested that he and Brock get married with them, he thought she was crazy.

_ "I mean it, Jo, I already talked to B too. She cool with it." _

_ Jose was shocked. He had gotten engaged to Brock shortly after Vanessa and Brooke got engaged and it was a struggle trying to decide what day worked. Vanessa wanted to include her brother and Brock in their day.  _

_ "You sure?" Jose asked for the fifth time.  _

_ "Do I needa call Brooke just for you to hear her say it?" _

_ Jose laughed, "no, I just want to be sure." _

_ "We want you and Brock to get married with us. A double weddin. It'll be cute!"  _

_ Jose said he would talk to Brock, but he was on board.  _

_ Brock took some convincing. He didn't want to intrude on his sister's big day. She finally had to sit him down and tell him  _ yes it's what I want  _ in order for him to agree. But he did and they started to plan.  _

"Jose, she is ready for you."

Jose's heart skips. Ever since they were little, ever since their dad left, Vanessa wanted Jose to walk her down the aisle if, when, she got married.

Jose walked down the hall to the room where Vanessa was getting ready. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. 

The white dress was stunning against her skin, and her hair looked amazing.

"V, you look incredible. Blondie is gonna cry like a baby when she sees you."

~*~

Brock was hesitant to get married. His father didn't accept him. How could he be a man and a husband without his own father to look to? 

Then he  _ really  _ thought about it.  _ His father didn't accept him.  _ If he couldn't accept him, was that really the type of man Brock wanted to grow to be? Absolutely not. 

So Brock vowed to not be like him. He vowed to love unconditionally. If he and Jose were to have a family someday, he would love them for who they are. That would make him a good man, a good husband, and a good father.

  
  


_ Brock had been engaged for exactly three months, six days, twelve hours, and nine minutes when he decided to have a chat with his dad about attending the wedding. He knew that Brooke had talked with her mother and things were on the right track and he wanted that with his father.  _

_ He approached the front door for the first time in months. He hasn't been back since he "officially" moved out and into his apartment with Jose.  _

_ Brock rang the doorbell and waited, and moments later his step-mother was at the door.  _

_ "Hello, darling!" She smiled and pulled him in for a hug which he gratefully accepted. _

_ "Honey, who's at the-" his father came around the corner and stopped in his tracks, "‐door...absolutely not. No. Go away." His father continued, "you are not welcome here." _

_ "Stephen!" Theresa says, "listen to what he has to say!" _

_ "No, I'm putting my foot down. I don't want to hear it." _

_ Brock stood there, he didn't even have a chance to say anything. He was crushed.  _

_ "Known what?" He said, "you're right. I'm not going to waste my breath." _

_ He turns to his mother and gives her another hug and leaves, not even having the energy to fight him. _

Brock had kind of hoped that his father would come around and show up at the wedding, but he wasn't going to get disappointed when it didn't happen. 

The people who mattered were here. 

"Brock," his mother's voice rang through the room, "it's time."

Brock was ready, and he followed his mom to the hall.

~*~

Five years down the road, Brock is packing up the attic into boxes. He and Jose were moving across town into a nicer house. They were in a good place. They both had great jobs, and they had a baby on the way via a surrogate who would be here in mere weeks. A little girl, named Rosie. Everyone was doing well, Brooke and Vanessa included. They both had their dream jobs. Vanessa was a nurse and Brooke a ballet teacher. They even had a little boy. Elijah, he was two. He was the spitting image of Brooke but  _ somehow  _ had Vanessa's personality, and Vanessa was quite proud of that. 

Eli loved his mommies, but Uncle Broccoli was his favorite person ever, and Brock loved it.

Everyone was happy, and so, so loved.

Brock looked into a box that he never opened. It was a box he had brought from his childhood home. Inside the box were notebooks, school books, and pictures. He picked up a composition notebook from the year he moved here. Brock gkt bored one day and wrote a letter to his future self. 

He opened the notebook at a random spot, pleased when he realized he got it right, even by accident. 

_ Future Brock, _

_ I'll be honest, this is awkward, but you knew that already. I'm not quite sure what to write. Life sure isn't easy right now. Losing mom was really hard. I was worried about the toll it's taken on dad, but then he met Theresa and we moved in with her and Brooke,  _

_ Brooke is cool. She's a little quiet, but she's cool.  _

_ I've made a friend. I hope you remember Jose. He's made me feel welcome here.  _

_ Future Brock, I think I like Jose a lot. He's such a beautiful human. His sister, Vanessa, is sweet as well. The three of us get along great. _

_ I hope things are easier for you. I hope that you and Jose are still friends.  _

_ I just hope you're happy, Brock. You deserve it.  _

  
  


Brock's not sure when he started crying. The whole letter was so beautiful. He wishes he knew then what he knows now. 

But then again, would things have the same outcome? Who knows. 

"Hey Brock," Jose's voice brings him back to reality, "I got lunch ready, you hungry?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm coming."

Brock closes the box once again and heads to the door. 

He loves his life, and he wouldn't trade it, not even the negatives, for anything. 


End file.
